Nature's Calling
Nature's Calling is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Element Fury. Synopsis Burner appears in the city and Hector, wanting to be on the same level as Z.J. and David, faces it alone. Meanwhile, Tigra appears before Z.J. and Wolfshade, spearhead of the Forces of Darkness, appear before David, Kylie and Angie. The power of Wolfshade is something they have not faced before! Plot The Element Fury Rangers train themselves in a task to steal a scroll. After evading traps, they finally succeed in their objective but Hector's carelessness eventually gets them caught in a trap, which ends the training with a failure. While elsewhere, the Forces of Darkness's spearhead Wolfshade is finally awakened by Tigra. The warrior refuses to take Tigra's orders, but tells her to find him once there is a nearby battle. At a park, one of the corrupted Sealing Disks affects a nearby pair of roller skates, awakening Burner. The Element Fury Rangers battle him and the Gormin but just as Element Fury Red, Blue and Yellow face him, he quickly flees the scene. Hector offers himself to track Burner in order to make amends for his earlier mistake. Finding Burner, the monster challenges him for a race and Element Fury Yellow agrees to it. Z.J. tries to chase them, but quickly loses track of them and encounters Tigra. She introduces herself as The Force of Darkness's page and assures Z.J. that they will fight each other when the time comes. After Element Fury Yellow loses track of Burner, the monster ambushes him from behind. Spotting a nearby delivery truck, Burner puts it under his control and makes it attack Element Fury Yellow. He tries to use what he learned from past experiences but fails miserably, with Burner tying him onto the truck as his negative energy is absorbed into Tigra's Gourd Container. David, Kylie, and Angie quickly arrive to save Hector, but are forced to handle Burner first. After Element Fury Blue weakens Burner with the Dragon Slash, Wolfshade appears in the middle of their fight. But as he seemingly helps Burner, the latter is destroyed and his purified Sealing Disk is taken by Tigra. Wolfshade states that he was only tired of their skirmish battle and easily defeats the three Fury Rangers with a slash. However, Z.J. quickly arrives and saves them. Element Fury Red decides to face Wolfshade alone while the others save Hector. Element Fury Yellow decides to abandon what he learned and frees himself while rescuing the unconscious truck driver. As the truck falls off a cliff, the driver is saved via his Forest Technique and Element Fury Yellow lands on the Trainzord. Fearing for his safety, Element Fury Pink quickly uses her Water Technique to spirit Element Fury Red away from Wolfshade. As the Fury Rangers regroup, Tigra reveals the Sealing Disk in her possession, which transforms into a Skeletoid Disk and summons the giant Skeletoid. Summoning their Fury Zords, they first distract the monster before combining into the Furio Megazord and finishing the Skeletoid. At the Command Center, Hector trains quietly in the simulation room, having learned his lesson on patience, while Z.J. and David quietly watch from afar. Fury Disks *Element Fury Red - Element (Water Technique), Element (Metal Technique), Red Fury (Fast Slash), Furio Red *Element Fury Blue - Blue Fury (Fast Slash), Furio Drago *Element Fury Yellow - Element (Water Technique), Element (Forest Technique), Furio Dump *Element Fury White - White Fury (Ninja Strike), Furio Canine *Element Fury Pink - Furio Train, Element (Water Technique) Notes to be added